


Shine Your Light On Us

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [16]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Breastfeeding, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kids, Love, Loving Billy, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, fluffy cuteness, homebirth, parents!harringrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve has a home birth with other kids present to watch the birth of their new sibling. Weeks Later, Steve’s at the point of having a breakdown from all the chaos surrounding him.One-Shot inspired by the song Shine Your Light On Us from the Robbie Seay Band
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Shine Your Light On Us

Steve was in pain, like a killer amount of pain. Why he ever chose to do this again was beyond himself because this shit hurt, and it hurt badly.

He was in the midst of delivering his and Billy’s fourth child in their bedroom at their home just outside of Chicago. This was Steve’s first homebirth, with no pain medication, so he couldn’t tap out when it became too much, he had to stick it through.

Both Steve and Billy made the conscious decision to welcome their fourth and final baby in the comfort of their own home only because Steve really wanted this to be in his control. He wanted to be able to know what the experience was like, welcoming a child inside the home he’s built with his husband and children as years went on. 

Steve and Billy had also decided that they wanted their children present for the birth, only if they were comfortable. They want them to be involved and use it as an educational moment. They had sat their three kids ranging from four to two years old, and spoke with them about how mommy was going to be having a baby and that they can watch the birth if they felt like it. Their four year old, Liam, kinda understood, however their three year old, Gracie, and two year old, Lily, didn’t seem to care all that much and just went along with their older brother. 

Of course now since it was happening, the kids had lots of questions while Steve was in labor and he and Billy did their best to answer their questions, while dealing with the pain of his contractions.

Steve’s labor began early that morning around 3:45AM when he woke up to go pee and his water broke instead. He woke his husband, both remaining calm, then went to grab a quick shower while Billy went to go make some coffee knowing he may not be able to go back to sleep. 

By about 1 that afternoon, Steve transitioned quickly and now he was sitting on his knees on his bed, working towards delivering his baby.

Max was there as well, keeping an eye on the kids, as they were all in their parent’s bedroom watching their mother, who was completely bare, scream, grunt, and push. This was a very new and overwhelming experience for them, especially at such young ages but they were behaving and kept quiet, much to their father’s orders since Steve didn’t need any disturbances. 

Bonnie, Steve’s midwife, sat behind him while he had Billy right next to him whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he pushed. She instructed Steve when to push and when to stop, but kept her hands off as requested by Steve. He wanted this to be as completely hands off as possible, unless assistance was needed. 

Steve rocked on his knees, waiting for the next contraction to come so he could push. The head was almost out and instead of pushing, he was breathing through the pain as Bonnie instructed him to let his body get used to the stretch. Each breath brought him closer to meeting his baby, closer to this being over. 

He began to groan, feeling the contraction come on and lean forward, digging his fists into the pillows as lets his body push down. Continuing the feel the stretching and burning intensify, Steve hisses but continues to push. 

A thick scream erupts from deep inside him as the head pops out with some fluids, soaking his legs and the bed beneath him. 

On the other side of the room, Max hoisted her two year old niece on her hip while keeping her other hand on one of her nephew’s back as they saw the baby’s face emerge from their mother. The other boy simply hid his face behind his aunt while the other two kids just watched as their mother continued to struggle through this. 

“You’re doing so good baby. He’s almost here.” Billy says and kisses his husband’s temple. 

Steve doesn’t say anything and just exhales his spent breath, sitting back a bit on his knees, rubbing his swollen belly. It was heavy, sore, and tight. Not a very pleasant feeling if you ask him, well none of this felt pleasant but thankfully he was near the end. 

When Bonnie cleared him to push again, he sucked in a quick breath and held it, pushing hard. His body shook and his face turned bright red until he let it out feeling no progress had been made. 

Push after push Steve was getting frustrated because the baby had seemed stuck. He could no longer suppress his noises as it was difficult to birth his baby. Scream came after scream, moan after moan, he gave it his all and still nothing. 

Bonnie had decided he needed to be turned around in order for the baby to come out. So, with help from his husband, Steve was laid onto his back and Max was called over by Billy to come help him. Max left the kids sitting on the bench by the window and walked over to the bed, following Bonnie’s instructions of holding Steve’s legs back. 

Now, both Billy and Max held Steve’s legs open with a steady grip and he gave another big push. They were all encouraging him to push and that he can do it but it didn’t seem like enough. Nothing happened for a whole six rounds of pushing, until finally there was some movement. 

With Steve’s consent, Bonnie assisted the baby out as he gave one more push, straining every muscle and ounce of energy he had left. The baby bursts out into the midwife’s hands and Steve tiredly lay back against the bed, heaving for air, as sweat poured down his face. 

“Oh my god.” He exhales and can hear the cries of his second son fill their bedroom. Bonnie proudly hands the baby up to him and he tiredly, but happily, takes his son into his arms. “My baby.” He says, tears filling in his eyes. “Hi sweet boy.” 

“You did it, babe.” Billy whispers and presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead. He was crying too, looking at their son as he lay on top of his mother’s chest. “You were so beautiful.” Billy adds, giving his husband a heated kiss.

Max had left the pair to bond with their son and wiped her tears as she made her way over to the kiddos who were all sat on the bench, with smiles on their faces. “You guys wanna come meet your baby brother?” She asks. 

All three heads nod and she holds out her hands for them. She leads them over to the bed next to their father who smiled down at his kids. Billy gave them each a kiss on the head then picked up his youngest daughter, pointing to the baby with Steve. 

“That’s your baby brother.” He tells them and they all stare at the newborn, occupying Steve’s attention. “Isn’t he cute?” He asks and gives his daughter a kiss on the cheek. 

“‘mall baby daddy.” Lily says, pointing a small finger at her brother. 

“Yeah. He is a small baby. Just like you were when you were born.” He pokes her belly and she giggles then rests her head on his shoulder, as Steve looks up at his kids. 

He did it. 

He was now a momma of four. Four beautiful kids. Two boys and two girls. He was happy. He was in euphoria at that moment. His whole life he’d been wanting to have a family and now he has one, one with the person he shares his heart with him. Steve and Billy have surely made a great life for themselves with four beautiful children to love unconditionally.

Steve smiles at his kids and reaches his hand out, cupping his son’s face as if telling him how much he loves him. He does the same to both his daughters then calmly shushes the newborn babe as he lets out a tiny whimper from where he lay on his mommy’s chest. 

A little while later, Steve was sitting up in bed enjoying a strawberry banana smoothie and a turkey sandwich while Bonnie was weighing and measuring their son. Unfortunately, Steve tore during the birth so he had to get some stitches but he was doing great overall. 

Bonnie announced that their son had weighed nine pounds, four ounces, and was nineteen inches long. He was a big boy, such a little ham. She handed him over to his father who was a pro at holding babies since he’s done this three times before. 

Steve continued to eat and gave a few bites to Lily who was curled up beside him while the other two kids were by their father with Max. 

Billy introduced his kids and well Max to their new addition, Carter Everett Harrington-Hargrove. Carter because Steve has always loved that name and Everett after Billy’s grandfather on his mom’s side. 

So, Carter, being the newest member of the family, had a lot to adjust to with three older siblings and two badass monster-fighting parents. He was one lucky little dude. 

**-Few Weeks Later-**

Steve was ready to rip his hair out of his head. 

The whole house was in chaos and Steve couldn’t handle this as well as he thought he would. 

Being home with a newborn, a two year old, and a three year old, was not easy. Billy had returned back to work that week and Liam was in school so he wasn’t causing much trouble for Steve. But being a stay-at-home mom with three kids under four is driving Steve insane. 

Carter was crying in his bassinet while Steve was trying to make lunch for Lily and Gracie. The girls were antagonizing each other at the table, Gracie of course was picking on her younger sister and Lily was demanding her mother do something about it.

The noise just got louder and louder and too much for Steve to handle. He slammed their bowls of mac and cheese down on the table then grabbed his cell and the baby, disappearing into the bathroom. 

He calls his husband, already crying, and waits for Billy to pick up. 

“Hi honey. How’s it-” 

“Billy! I-I need you to come home right now!” Steve frantically pleads.

“What’s wrong? Everything okay?” Billy asks, hearing the panic in Steve’s voice. 

“No! The girls are yelling at each other and I need to feed Carter but-but I can’t do this Billy! P-Please come home!” Steve cries.

“Alright I’m on my way, babe. Sit tight.” 

“Okay.” Steve whimpers, swallowing his tears and ends the call. 

Steve tries to calm his son and eventually gets him settled. He let out a heavy breath and left the bathroom hoping his dining room still looked decent. The girls were quietly eating their mac and cheese while watching whatever cartoon was on tv.

Billy comes home and Steve doesn’t even say hi to him, instead he takes the baby to their bedroom so she can nurse him. He’s so exhausted and needs a break from being a mom, but this is what it’s all about. 

When Billy gets the girls settled on the couch after they finish their lunch, he goes to check on his husband in their bedroom. Steve was half asleep holding their son as he fed him. 

“Hey.” Billy whispers and Steve cracks his eyes open. “You okay, baby?” He asks and moves Steve’s bangs out of his face. 

“I’m so tired, B.” 

“I know you are, baby. You’ve been doing so much.” Billy cups Steve’s face and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“I-I’m such a bad mom. I can’t even handle my own kids.” Steve cries. 

“Hey, none of that.” Billy says and wipes away Steve’s tears with the pads of his thumb.”You’re such a good mommy. He carried all of our kids and birthed them into the world with such power. You’re so amazing.  Which is why I’ve decided to stay home for a few more weeks-”

“-But-” 

“-No buts. I already spoke to my boss and she thinks it’ll be best. You know how much she loves you and the kids. She understands since she was there herself a few years ago. You deserve time to yourself every once in a while so I promise to take you out on a date at the end of the week. Somewhere romantic, just the two of us. What do you say?” 

Steve heaves a sigh and tiredly smiles at his husband. “I would love that.” 

Billy smiles too and gives his husband a kiss. He then  takes his baby boy from Steve telling him to nap while he handles the kids for the remainder of the afternoon.


End file.
